Willow Ashe
"If only I knew how to recognise love... How dare you die on me asshole.." ~ Willow to her dying partner. Willow Ashe was the female tribute from District 7 in the 99th Hunger Games. Her along with her district partner Jason Hendrix formed a strong partnership that was so formidable that they were recruited into the careers, an impressive feat for a poorer district. Biography Early Life Willow was exposed to the games at the vulnerable age of 12 with her closest friend in which she had grown up with being reaped and sent to death. As a result of this, Willow developed a considerable case of paranoia. She cut off all ties, even partially isolating herself from her parents, in fear that someone else would be taken from her, or that she herself would be the one to go. After years of distancing herself from others, her awareness of social interaction and understanding of other people's or her own emotion was close to none. She spent the majority of each day in the woods of District 7 collecting and splitting logs, thus gifting her with her considerably strong physique by the 99th. 99th Hunger Games Willow was not a very prominent figure during her stay at the Capitol, spending much of her time hidden or practicing in the training center subtly, not wanting to make herself a dangerous target for the careers. The times she did appear she usually played it cool and talked to other tributes minimally, usually sticking to her district partner Jason for conversation or planning. Training Willow displayed great proficiency in ax handling from the start and mostly trained with the axes provided by the capitol whenever she was present in the training center. She used these ax skills along with a bevy of other talents not shown to the other tributes to greatly impress the gamemakers, who gave her an astounding ten for her score and fairly high placements in the Capitol betting, something rather unexpected from viewers and tributes alike. Interviews Willow's interview went fairly well, remaining calm, confident, and proud throughout her interview. Her answers received praise and agreement from the crowd and Darion. However, post interviews she was fuming at her district partner Jason, who had confessed an attraction to her during his own interview. She was bothered heavily by this and was kept up most of the night, but eventually calmed down and even came to appreciate it, though she didn't admit it until much later. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Willow, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 11 Male, Willson, and to the right of the District 3 Male, Malachite. Upon the start of the games, Willow didn't waste any time, she took off to the cornucopia, and took a bag and an axe before taking off to the area where the pedestals curved. She turned to see her partner, Jason, murder the girl from 3, Penelope. Willow became very startled, and proceeded to run off. She ran away, proceeding into the river valley. She grew angry, for some reason, and beat the ground beneath her with her axe. She was extremely paranoid. She felt a bit guilty for leaving her allies. When she heard the 14 cannons of the bloodbath, she giggled at the fact that her allies had killed so many tributes. As night fell, she ran into the forest and climbed a tree, she went to sleep that night wondering if Jason only made the romance to brutally murder her later on. Day 2 Willow hung around her tree, enjoying being on her own, it was a nice break from the lights of the capitol. She snuggled up in her sleeping bag and slept some of the day off. Day 3 - 4 On days 3 and 4, Willow simply hunted for food, choosing to not attack any tributes. She came up with good findings, and went to bed that night with a fully belly. Day 5 - 6 On day 5, it was evident that she needed to keep moving. Willow left her tree and proceeded to walk through the woods, hearing singing? She readied her axe, only to run into the male tribute from District 1, Midos. The two agreed that they should work together, and proceeded to walk out of the woods, only to be spotted by he careers. Willow assumed they were pursuers and hurried along with Midos to the river through the night. Day 7 On day 7, Willow and Midos were stopped at the river by Crystallia, from District 1, the girl from 4, Oceania, and her partner, Jason. Willow showed significant distaste in the plan she had originally made with Crystallia to kill Jason. She was rather unresponsive to Crystallias notions to their plan. Willow was shocked to see Oceania fatally slash Midos. Willow, encouraged by the fighting and the bitter cold, took off to the caves for shelter with Jason chasing her, calling after. She escaped to the side of the cave, scared that Oceania would kill her next. She accidentally fell into a trap made by the tributes from District 8, Yeongi and Veera. Thankfully for her, the winds and cold discouraged Veera and Yeongi from checkin the trap. Willow hobbled off, escaping to the snowy grounds. She proceeded to take refuge under a snow formation, using her sleeping bag for warmth. She went to bed wanting to tell Jason that she loved him. Day 8 Willow woke up to Day 8 with significantly better weather. She left the spot she was hiding in and traversed the arena, sticking to the treelike against the cornucopia. She spotted her dying lover, Jason on near the cornucopia, with the remaining two careers no where in sight. She ran to him and proceeded to have a heartbreaking conversation with Jason as he died. She vowed to kill everyone and then kill herself. She planted a soft kiss on his lips as his cannon fired. When Crystallia and Oceania came to her moments after, acting upset over Jasons death. She assumed they killed him, and she was right. When Crystallia mentioned it being possible that Yeongi killed Jason, she considered it, due to his rude attitude towards her and Jason. She didn't believe them at all, but simply went along with it, as she had no other allies left. She was very short and curt with Crystallia when she asked about her family. Willow did not participate when the other 4 tributes brawled. And proceeded to get shot by Crystallia after the fighting was over. Oceania stepped in and charged at Willow. Willow got the upper hand in the fight and was able to trip Oceania and impale her with the sharp end of her axe, killing her. Willow, bloodied and dying, told Crystallia to forget finishing her, stating that a world being a victor would be hell. She killed herself with the same knife used to injure Jason. Stabbed straight through the heart. She placed 2nd out of the 24 tributes. Victims * 'District 4 Female '- When she fell, she used the butt end of her axe to impale her when she met the ground. Popularity * Willow was well liked for making it to the finale, but as all deceased favorites, her popularity would dwindle over time.